


Chocolate Lust

by S_G_M



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Eating, Fetish, Food, M/M, Tasting, intense craving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sudden and intense desire for chocolate unleashes a new fetish for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Lust

Chocolate.

The sweet, creamy confection had been all that Sherlock had been able to think about all day.  
It wasn't the sort of craving that Sherlock usually had, especially considering most of his cravings were rarely centered around food or drink at all, but rather for adventure and the like, or for mental or physical stimulation.

And yet, here he was hungering for chocolate.

He'd tried to ignore it, concentrating on an experiment that he'd been working on in the kitchen sink involving a half dozen rat bladders and numerous chemicals.  
It was incredible, really. Sherlock had only experienced such a desire for the taste of something only twice before in his life. He would have enjoyed it if only it hadn't been so aggravating.

Sherlock had managed to complete his entire array of tests that he'd performed on the rodent bladders, and had just finished getting dressed after a shower, when John had come home from his outing with two year old son.  
John had only to look at Sherlock to be able to tell that he was annoyed by something or other.  
"What's up?" John asked, smoothing his hair which had become mussed in the breeze.  
Sherlock didn't want to admit it, feeling a touch weak due to the exceptionally strong craving.  
"Nothing." He fibbed, putting his shoes on. "I merely need some fresh air."  
John wrinkled his nose, the smell hitting him fully now that he'd taken a few steps into the flat.  
"Yeah, I can see why." He replied, his stomach beginning to churn. "I'll come with you."  
Sherlock paused for a moment, as John opened the door and held it open for him.  
"All right." Sherlock said agreeably enough, thinking that perhaps something sweet might dull John's unavoidable frustration at Sherlock's choosing to perform his experimentation in the kitchen and using one of John's favourite bowls in the process.

 

Sherlock figured that the best place to find chocolate would obviously be at a chocolatier's, and so he lead John fourteen blocks roughly south-east to a rather lovely (if expensive) one.  
The window display was well-lit and held a wide variety of beautifully handcrafted chocolate treats.  
John raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Sherlock headed inside.  
He wondered what Sherlock was doing coming to a place like this; he wasn't a fan of chocolate and he'd never known Sherlock to indulge in it.  
Of course, John's surprise grew as Sherlock selected not only a large box of sweets, but also a packet of raspberry cocoa truffles, and a small box of cherry cordials.

 

On the way back home, Sherlock seemed in a better mood.  
As they walked, the sun began to set in the distance, casting shadows along the streets.  
The air was warm, and the walk was refreshing.  
There was little said betwixt the couple, the silence comfortable and soothing; words would have simply gotten in the way.  
This was often the case with John and Sherlock.   
Still, volumes were said without even a syllable of verbal communication. It simply wasn't necessary.

Unfortunately, after arriving back at the flat, the outright stink of Sherlock's project put a bit of a damper on things.  
John and Sherlock had gone around opening all of the windows, which Sherlock had left closed all day.  
He hadn't noticed the smell after the first few minutes, and hadn't considered how John might react to the pungent aroma that had permeated the flat.  
Sherlock dealt with it easily enough, though John looked a bit green about the gills.  
And, then, he did have to notice what his bowl was filled with.  
"Sherlock, what the hell is that?" John managed in half-choked frustration, pointing at the dish and its contents.  
Sherlock glanced over to it, and answered matter-of-factly. "Rat bladders." 

John looked incredibly unimpressed.  
"You couldn't use something more disposable, like, say, I don't know... A plastic bag?" He asked, preparing to throw them away.  
"No, don't touch those, I'm not done with them!" Sherlock told him hurriedly, going to grab the bowl protetively.  
John sighed deeply. "Fine, just get them out of my bowl and cover them up, will you?" He asked, beginning to get used to the smell.  
"I can't." Sherlock answered. "Moving the bladders could damage the results of my final test, as could covering them."  
John walked away from the kitchen, and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him to block the stench a bit.

Sherlock gave John some space, before entering the bedroom, brown paper bag from the chocolatier in his left hand.  
The air was much fresher in the bedroom.  
Sherlock sat beside John, who was lying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
He opened the packet of raspberry cocoa truffles, popping one into his mouth.  
The flavour was delightful, and Sherlock closed his eyes as he tangy sweetness of the raspberry mixed with the slightly bitter cocoa. It was absolutely wonderful.

John found himself watching Sherlock, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face at the taste of the confection.  
He'd never seen Sherlock look that way about food before, and it was an unusual sort of a treat for John to see.  
As Sherlock tried one of the candies from the box, he was vaguely aware of John's eyes on him, and he played up his enjoyment.  
He could tell that it was turning John on in a new way, and Sherlock was having fun with it.  
Sherlock slowly chewed, letting out a soft moan as the lemon cream center hit his tastebuds.  
He noted that John tensed ever so slightly at the sound, and Sherlock looked over to him.

John had grown noticably tense, and the bulge in his trousers was something that one couldn't overlook easily.  
Sherlock bit his lip seductively, and set the box aside, making his way over to John.  
He leaned in, kissing John deeply, letting his lover taste the sweetness of his mouth.  
John closed his eyes, finding this simple act far more erotic than he would have thought it could be.  
Finding himself feeling more dominant than usual, John removed Sherlock's shirt a little bit roughly, before helping him to remove his trousers and purple silk pants.  
John quickly undressed, his erection bobbing slightly as he climbed back onto the bed.

He laid Sherlock down, grabbing another chocolate from the box and feeding him.  
John had no idea what it was that was so arousing about Sherlock eating these treats, but it was intoxicating.  
John leaned in for another kiss, sharing the cherry cordial with Sherlock.  
This was new and exciting, and they were both relishing it.  
John positioned himself at Sherlock's entrance, not needing lube this time due to the amount of precum that had been leaking from his aching cock.  
As the kiss deepened, John pressed into Sherlock, slipping into him at an agonisingly slow pace.  
After John's length wasfully enveloped in Sherlock's tight heat, he pulled back, sliding in again with more force.

They often tried to make their sexual experiences last, but this time John was going to take him fast and hard.  
Sherlock let out a pleasantly surprised grunt, a small jolt of pleasure flashing as John rubbed against his prostate.  
John let his animalistic libido drive him on, the bed frame bumping noisily against the wall, Sherlock moaning beneath him as he forcefully moved his hips.  
John could feel the beginning spasms of Sherlock's orgasm, and he stopped suddenly, making Sherlock frown in confusion.  
"J-John... I'm so close... Don't stop..." Sherlock huffed desperately, teetering on the brink.  
A devilish grin twisted John's lips, and he kissed away the cries for release.  
He needed to get off just as much as Sherlock did, but he wanted to be able to see that precious moment when Sherlock's mind went completely blank and he spiralled into oblivion. He had needed a moment to gather himself before going on.

As Sherlock's breathing began to calm, John started to gently thrust, steadily picking up speed until he was putting every ounce of his remaining energy into it.  
John felt his own orgasm overtake him, as Sherlock's fervent words became nonsensical between urgent cries of physical satisfaction.  
John had been barely able to focus, as Sherlock's brow furrowed and he bit his lip in the way that he always did during orgasm. John came all the harder for seeing it, loving the way that Sherlock's body convulsed as the electricity spiked.

 

After it was over, and they lay beside one another, sweaty and exhausted, John swore that he'd have to begin bringing Sherlock chocolate on a regular basis.


End file.
